


Re-union after the war of the ring

by Edheltari



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Hobbit, LOTR, Lord of the Rings, One Shot, Return of the King, Short One Shot, The Fellowship of the Ring - Freeform, The Two Towers - Freeform, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edheltari/pseuds/Edheltari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas returns to Mirkwood after the war of the ring and sees his father finally again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Re-union after the war of the ring

Thranduil stood there in silence at the balcony in his chambers.  
it was a clear night, and it seemed like a great Shadow has passed.  
Like the evil would have been finally destroyed.  
it has been a long time since Legolas has joined the fellowship of the ring.  
And the elvenking was still waiting for his son to return.  
The King knew, or hoped, he will return soon.  
He stood everyday at his Balcony and waited for hours.  
After a felt eternity, he heard a knock.  
And a voice broke the so long lasting silence.  
"Ada?"  
Thranduil didn't turned around, and he felt his eyes getting wet.  
He knew it.  
Thranduil knew he would return.  
He turned gracefully around, and his robe of silver silk followed him as he jumped to his only son and threw his arms around him.  
Legolas who was still standing at the door was taken by surprise at his fathers sudden wave of emotion, but replied his affection and hugged him.  
"i missed you ada" spoke Legolas while   
they where holding each other.  
After a few minutes, they let each other go, and Legolas started telling his father and his friends who stayed in Mirkwood, what happened in the fellowship, and during the ring war.  
Legolas also told his father and the fellow elves from Gimli who joined the Prince to visit Mirkwood.  
Hours passed, and the elves of Mirkwood (who will be soon known as greenwood the great again.)  
started laughing and celebrating the return of their Princeling and his friend.


End file.
